Declive
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: Todo lo que era es eliminado en la oscuridad absoluta que la traga para transformarla en lo que es ahora. Reto "arañitas" de Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball.


**Drabble para el reto Reto "arañitas" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball"**

 **Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Frase:**

" **Pase lo que pase, la muerte no es el final."**

 **Lucien Celine en La Serpiente y el Arco Iris (1986)**

 **Palabra:**

 **Muerte**

* * *

 **DECADENCIA**

Envuelta en la oscuridad absoluta, tenía miedo de caminar, de moverse o respirar por no saber dónde se encontraba. El temor la inundaba.

Comenzó a buscar ayuda, alguna luz a donde guiarse. Las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer, hasta que lo vio, una tenue luz que se alzaba lejana a ella, con pequeños periodos en lo cual menguaba y casi desaparecía.

Dio sus primeros pasos con temor, miedo a caer, pero al ver que la luz comenzaba a desaparecer comenzó a correr tras ella.

No podía recordar nada y menos como había acabado ahí.

Necesitaba salir, pensaba mientras corría.

Al tratar de llegar hacía la luz tenue, observó que había una silueta varonil en ella. Quizás podía pedir ayuda, se alentó para aumentar su velocidad.

Siguió corriendo, pero no podía alcanzarlo, la distancia se mantenía entre ellos, se desesperó y trató de correr más rápido.

— Tendrán un poder infinito — escuchó una voz a lo lejos, pero no vio a quien le pertenecía.

Disminuyó la velocidad, vio la silueta masculina pero de ella no provenía la voz.

— Podrás derrotar a cualquier enemigo — volvió a escuchar en la oscuridad. Era una voz repulsiva, pero hipnótica por sus declaraciones.

— Poder infinito — murmuró emocionada una voz femenina que reconoció como la suya.

— Serán los más fuertes del planeta — continuó la otra voz.

— Eliminaremos a cualquier que se meta en nuestro camino — soltó ella — tendremos una nueva vida.

— Será como si renacieran — indicó la voz con una pequeña risa.

Se sintió asqueada por esa voz. Corrió aterrada, sintió que todo iría mal, que esa voz le estaba mintiendo. Quiso advertirse sobre ese presentimiento, pero no pudo.

Los gritos inundaron el lugar, reconoció su voz de nuevo. Gritos de dolor y terror, que no se detenían, que no disminuían.

Se detuvo de improvisto, cayó al suelo tapándose los oídos y llorando amargamente.

— ¡Maldito viejo, suéltanos! — Exigió jadeante— ¡Suéltanos! — Escuchó el tintinar de unas cadenas y luego sus gritos de nuevo acompañados de una risa sádica.

— Para llegar a ese gran poder, necesitas un poco de dolor — le dijo — no te preocupes, no recordaras nada — rió de nuevo — renacerás como una creación mía.

— ¡Maldito, viejo! — Gritó de dolor.

Quería escapar de ese lugar. Quería salir.

Silencio absoluto, de nuevo. Se levantó poco a poco del suelo, se limpió las lágrimas que quedaron en su rostro y corrió de nuevo hacía la silueta masculina. Por algún motivo necesitaba alcanzarlo, necesitaba llegar a él.

Mientras más acortaba la distancia entre ella y la silueta, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Pronto estaría bien, se decía.

La luz comenzó a aumentar su intensidad, mientras más cerca se encontraba más podía observar lo que había en su interior. Un chico de cabello negro, de su misma altura. Ella le sonrió pero solo obtuvo una mirada de terror y preocupación.

— ¡Corre, Lazuli! — Le gritó desde la luz — ¡corre, yo lo detendré! — Se posó delante de ella, volteó el rostro hacia ella y le sonrió — no mires atrás, luego te alcanzaré — le mintió descaradamente.

— ¡No! — Gritó ella totalmente ronca.

Quiso llegar a él, pero corría en una dirección contraria. La luz volvió a decaer en intensidad, mientras se alejaba de ella.

— No me dejes — suplicó en la oscuridad y cayó de rodillas, apoyando su cabeza en el suelo.

Un grito desgarrador le hizo levantar el rostro. La luz volvió aumentar, corrió de nuevo.

No me dejes, rezaba en su interior.

Lo vio en el suelo, mitad de su rostro estaba ensangrentado, se tapó la boca horrorizada por la escena. Corrió hacia él, quiso ayudarlo, levantarlo, poder escapar.

— No lo mates, 19, lo necesitamos con vida — la misma voz asquerosa de antes.

Gruñó furiosa, dispuesta a enfrentarlo, ya no escaparía. Tenía que salvarlo.

Saltó hacia la luz, tratando de ingresar a la escena, pero no pudo. Volvió a intentarlo, pero esta se alejaba de ella.

— Déjame ayudarlo — pidió desesperada, mientras volvía a intentarlo.

Escuchó los gritos de él, estaba siendo torturado por el grotesco anciano y su ayudante. Lloró de impotencia, no podía socorrerlo.

— Maldita, zorra — gruñó el viejo para sí mismo — ¡Dejaras que mate a tu hermano! — Gritó el anciano — hazlo gritar más, 19 — le ordenó a su secuaz. Este le obedeció aplastando con ambas manos el cuerpo del chico.

— Lapis — susurró ella — ¡Lapis! — Gritó tratando de llegar hacía él.

— Suéltalo — ordenó el anciano — no podemos perder un espécimen tan valioso — masculló.

— ¡Lapis! — Volvió a gritar, saltando hacia la luz.

— Lazuli — susurró adolorido. Alzó su mano tratando de tomar la mano de ella que también levantaba para alcanzarlo.

Pero jamás se tocaron, la mano de él cayó al suelo a unos centímetros lejos. 19 la había cercenado de un tajo, sonriendo con perversidad. Ella gritó de horror, su hermano se desangraba en el suelo y se retorcía de dolor sosteniendo su brazo mutilado.

Y cayó alejándose de la luz, con los brazos levantados en un intento inútil de llegar hacía su hermano.

— 19, recoge eso, se lo podemos poner el laboratorio — escuchó por última vez la voz de ese maldito ser.

Volvieron los gritos de ella; gritos desgarradores que penetraban en su cabeza, enloqueciéndola.

— Pase, lo que pase no nos ganará —escuchó la voz cálida de Lapis. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas — la muerte no es el final, nosotros lo eliminaremos — sintió el abrazo de él, quiso devolvérselo pero no estaba con ella.

Y mientras caía, mientras era tragada por la oscuridad de su alrededor, un odio creció dentro de ella. Uno que jamás supo que podía sentir.

Lo mataría, se repetía, mataría a ese viejo malnacido. Mataría a Gero, jamás le haría caso. Nunca lo ayudaría en lo que sea que le tuviese en mente.

Sintió cómo desaparecía en esa oscuridad, como era tragada por la lobreguez del lugar. Cerró los ojos y sonrió. No olvidaría su promesa de odio.

Y su rostro cambió, la mirada dulce y triste se transformó en una sombría, todo lo que alguna vez fue se enterró en esa mirada y sonrisa sádica, en esa máscara adoptó prometía sufrimiento a todo aquel que atravesara su camino.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, 18? — Le preguntó el científico.

Abrió sus ojos poco a poco, observó a su creador y le produjo asco y odio inmediato. Observó sus manos con guantes.

— Sal de ahí y ven conmigo y 17 — le indicó su creador.

— 17 — murmuró y observó al muchacho que estaba al lado de Gero. Este le sonrió de lado y se acercó lentamente hacia el anciano.

— Muere vejete — soltó atacándolo.

Gero esquivó el ataque rápidamente y se alejó de su creación.

Lo miró furioso — ¡malditos, malagradecidos! — Les gritó.

— Muere — le dijo 18 saltando hacia él.

Gero sonrió y sacó un control que apretó antes que llegara a él.

18 y 17 cayeron al suelo, gruñendo y cerrando los ojos.

— Tendré que volver a jugar con sus cabezas — soltó sonriendo el científico — pronto solo pensaran en matar a Gokú.

18 tenía ganas de replicar, pero su energía se fue extinguiendo y sus ojos se cerraron pesadamente. Los gritos inundaron su mente.

Esos gritos siempre permanecerían ahí.

Que jamás podrían ser borrados de su memoria.

* * *

 **Después de pensar en muchos personajes para esta historia, me quedé con los androides porque me fascinan y su transformación es algo explotable.**

 **La frase y la palabra las puse al principio del fic, sobre la muerte. Bastante curioso que sea el segundo fic que me toque sobre la muerte. Un tema bastante interesante.**

 **Sobre la imagen que me tocó fue una chica con la cara pintada y un peluche, pensé en It XDXDXDXD.**

 **La música fue genial, "la Melodia de caja musical terror" me encantó y creo que fue la inspiración principal para el fic. El video es bueno y transmite cierta angustia. La melodía es bella, la voy a guardar dentro de los que me inspiran a escribir.**

 **No sé si quedó como angustia psicológica, pero fue un intento.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico que se haya escapado.**

 **Cualquier sugerencia o duda me dejan un review…**


End file.
